


ANATOMY

by Blueberry_C



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C
Summary: 格氏解剖学AU（bushi





	ANATOMY

“听说拉莫斯回来了。”

莫德里奇绷紧了背部的肌肉，不自觉地抿唇，稳住了手上的动作，随即哗啦一下将手里的刀剪镊子通通放进水槽中的盒子里，盯着水柱，有条不紊地冲刷起来，完全没有回头的意思，连语气都比他自己想象的要平淡和冷静，“你已经是今天第四个对我说这句话的人了。”

马塞洛有些尴尬地咳了一声，“他没有去找你吗？”

莫德里奇扭头看了他一眼，反问道，“你觉得他应该来找我吗？”

“我觉得他应该来找我。我是说，哎，好歹当年我也是他最好的朋友。你看他走了之后就没有一点消息，信都没来过，这次回来，我还是从那些女孩子们那里听说的。”马塞洛冲刷着解剖台上的脂肪和肌肉碎屑，颇有些感慨，“也不知道从哪里来的消息。”

莫德里奇莫名地听出几分不安来，“怎么听起来你像是在抱怨。”

“不是啦。”马塞洛赶紧否认，嘀咕着，“可是你没有一点消息吗？他回来做什么？”

“我怎么会知道。”莫德里奇含糊地说。

“所以……当年那个传言到底是不是真的？”马塞洛迟疑了片刻，小心翼翼地看他的背影，还是开口问。他很清楚拉莫斯当年来学习解剖绝对不是为了成为外科医生，也绝对无意留在医院工作，但传言愈演愈烈，而拉莫斯一走了之，很难让人不怀疑是否可能是空穴来风。

莫德里奇却没有回答这个问题，过了一会，才似乎有些忧伤地自语，“他也没有给我写过信。”

马塞洛偷偷地翻了个白眼，如果传言都是真的，拉莫斯不惜千里迢迢跑到印度八成就是因为你，又怎么会给你写信。

两个人一时间都没说话，只有哗哗的流水声和器械碰撞的响声。

“那，她们有没有说他住在哪里？”莫德里奇盯着水槽里淡红的污水，努力让自己的语气显得漫不经心。

马塞洛愣了愣，迅速瞪大了眼睛，“我的天，你该不会还想——”

莫德里奇手一抖，差点打翻整个托盘，“我没有。”

“听我说，卢卡。”马塞洛抬头确认四周没有外人，走近了些，压低声音，“当年谣言传成那样，要不是他突然跑了你早就完了，你可千万别犯傻。”

莫德里奇有点诧异，“我还以为他是你朋友。”

马塞洛似乎想拍他，看了看自己的手之后放弃了这个做法，难得的在工作之外认真起来，“塞尔吉奥是我朋友，也会一直是我的朋友，我知道如果你们真的有什么，那肯定不是你一个人的错。而且他都跑了，不管发生过什么早就结束了，你相信我，别去找他，塞尔吉奥不会有事的。”

莫德里奇一言不发地清理完钳子上的污迹，叹了口气，慢慢将双手浸泡在消毒液中。

他记得自己最后对马塞洛说，对不起。

离开的时候正下着大雨，莫德里奇犹豫了片刻，但他实在没有兴致再留在解剖室。家里的热水在此刻具有莫大的吸引力，而他更加不需要呆在一个随时可能会有人出现对他说——听说拉莫斯回来了的地方。

和马塞洛想的不一样，卢卡莫德里奇，并不认为自己有错，也不认为这里存在任何错误。在他眼里整件事情唯一的错误，就是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的突然离开。

但拉莫斯真的回来了。

莫德里奇从车上下来，然后完全呆在了自己家门口，甚至忘了要撑开手里握着的雨伞。

拉莫斯就在那里。脚边是个巨大的包裹，只穿着一件深色的衬衣，已经完全被打湿了，紧紧裹在身上，几乎能辨认他越发结实的肌肉形状。他坐在台阶上，原本头埋在双腿间，连帽子都已经完全湿透，此刻听见动静，扬起头眼巴巴地看着莫德里奇。

莫德里奇在能做出任何思考之前，下身已经支起了帐篷。

——你可千万别犯傻。

在紧紧抱住拉莫斯之前，莫德里奇脑子里闪过的这句话被他毫不犹豫地揉碎、抛出去。

然后他把几乎体温过低的拉莫斯和他的包裹一起推进了自己屋里。

莫德里奇在那一秒钟已经清楚，他根本不在乎拉莫斯是为了什么回来的，他甚至也不想再去思考他为什么要走——只要他回来，只要他在这里。

至于有多少麻烦，他已经完全没有能力去担心了。

“让我看看你。”

湿透的帽子被随手扔掉，在交换了漫长而蓄满各种情绪的吻之后，莫德里奇气喘吁吁地捧着拉莫斯的脸，修剪后的胡茬有些扎手，原本冻得苍白的两片嘴唇被他吸吮得有了几分血色，雨水淋湿的头发黏在头皮上，看上去有点可笑。

这个距离实在很近，拉莫斯能闻到熟悉的消毒水味，他乖巧的用嘴唇蹭莫德里奇的鼻尖。

“今天有公开课吗？你回来好晚。”拉莫斯的声音竟然有三分委屈。

“嗯。”莫德里奇贪婪地看着他两片开合着的嘴唇，不自觉地伸出舌尖舔自己的上唇，随口应着。

拉莫斯笑了，抬手按在他仍停留在自己脸颊的手背上，然后一路向下到手臂，再往下——

“我得洗个澡。”

莫德里奇呻吟一声，抓住了已经伸向自己腰侧的手。

“我也要。”拉莫斯凑得更近，不依不饶地缠上去搂住他的腰，“我等你好长时间了，冷。”

莫德里奇几乎觉得自己心脏都少跳了几拍，撤开两步担心地去摸他的额头，“怎么这么傻，也不知道去躲躲雨，淋坏了怎么办。”

拉莫斯咧开嘴傻笑，“我怕走了万一错过你回来，我敲门你不给开。”

莫德里奇踮起脚用力抱紧了他，扬起头亲他的嘴唇，“一起洗。”

拉莫斯顺势将他抱起来，莫德里奇也配合地夹抬起双腿卡住他的腰稳住自己，一边继续探索他的嘴唇，而拉莫斯搂着他摸索着拉扯两人被雨水淋湿冰冷地贴在身上的衣物。

没费多少功夫，当两人被温暖的水汽包围时，拉莫斯已经完全赤裸，而莫德里奇也只剩一条宽大的内裤还套在身上，拉莫斯的手隔着白色的布料按在那一圈浸湿的凸起处，拇指轻轻挤压着，试图描绘柱状体最前端的形状。

莫德里奇发出粗重的呼吸声，将两人拉得更近，用力让自己的下半身得到更多的压力，他低声说，“你知道吗……我在门口就硬了。”

拉莫斯轻笑着抓了两把不断往自己手上蹭的部位，“别急。”

他小心地跨进浴缸，弯腰将莫德里奇放下，随即自己也沉进热水里。

一时间两人都舒服得长长呼出一口气，包裹上来的温度彻底驱散了萦绕的湿寒。莫德里奇仰躺着，微微曲起的膝盖抵在拉莫斯双腿间。

拉莫斯在他低低的笑声中除掉了两人身上的最后一片布料，俯下身将脸埋在他的颈侧，嘴唇碾压着皮肤下跳动的血管。

莫德里奇伸手揉了揉他的头发，“别急，暖和一会。”

拉莫斯覆在他身上，整个人埋进水里去吻他的身体，不时吐出一串串气泡，从胸口形状特异的印记，到乳头，再到腹部，再向下。

莫德里奇有些惊慌地看着拉莫斯将头埋进自己双腿间，感觉到略有点粗糙的胡茬蹭过自己从内裤里解脱出来的器官，他拼命忍耐自己想要将拉莫斯的头按向自己的冲动，死死捏住浴缸边缘。

拉莫斯只是碰了碰他的阴茎，很快将头抬出水面呼吸了几次。莫德里奇试图阻止他再一次沉进去，“别这样……今晚都是你的。”

拉莫斯眨了眨眼，依然再一次没入水中，舌尖在阴茎顶端转动。莫德里奇抽了口气，勉强维持住理智，抓着他的肩膀往上拉。

“你在担心我吗？”拉莫斯顺从地抬起头，移动到他的面前，水珠从头发上滴下来。

莫德里奇钩住他的脖子将他拉近，感觉他的呼吸和自己的交织在一起，“我可不想被指控把你溺死在我的浴缸里。”

拉莫斯低头吻他，一边调整了姿势整个身体覆在他身上，认真地盯着他。其实他有太多的话想说，更多的问题想问，他曾经觉得那都是解不开的死结只能一走了之。可现在莫德里奇在他身下，身体的每一寸都在叫嚣着渴望，如此热情——和曾经一样热情。拉莫斯觉得自己一定是疯了当时才会舍得走，但至少他还没疯到在这个时候破坏气氛。

所以他伸手握住莫德里奇的阴茎，拇指在顶端滑动，偶尔扫过中央的小孔，在水中触手都是一片滑腻。

但莫德里奇拔高声音的轻叫，和喘息着扭动的腰腹都诚实地述说着自己的兴奋。

拉莫斯突然笑了。

“怎么了？”莫德里奇被一次次推到释放边缘，但拉莫斯的动作不紧不慢，反复在阴茎背侧抚摸，这让他颇有点不满。

“想起第一次上课的时候，你把这玩意切开给我看了。”拉莫斯笑着曲起手指轻弹手里的阴茎。

“胡思乱想什么呢！”莫德里奇一愣，脸迅速变得通红，有些恼怒的狠狠掐了一把他的腰，随即自己也笑了，回想起来那时候大约多少有一些危险的暗示。

“还好我没有被吓到。”拉莫斯抓起他的手按在自己的阴茎上。

莫德里奇套弄了一会，感受着手里的柱状体的热度和坚硬，低声重复说，“还好你没有被吓到。”

拉莫斯摸了摸他被热水蒸得通红的脸，“去床上？我想亲你。”

“好。”

莫德里奇显然也不想这么快结束今晚的第一次，他想要更加直接的肌肤接触，他用四肢纠缠着拉莫斯的身体，由着他把自己抱起来，扯过宽大的毛巾胡乱地把两人裹在一起擦拭着，磕磕绊绊地一路吻到卧室。

莫德里奇的背刚刚沾到床单，拉莫斯已经扑上来，继续之前他的浴缸里没能完成的动作，埋头亲吻着在刚才的碰触中越发坚硬的部位。而莫德里奇这一次顺从自己的内心，抓着他的头发按向自己。

莫德里奇的手指完全陷入了他的发丝间，整个腰胯撞击着他，喉咙里发出不成调的词句。拉莫斯努力吞得更深，莫德里奇敏感的头端几乎顶开了他的会厌，狭小的裂隙刺激着敏感的前端，他没费太大工夫，莫德里奇很快高潮了，味道熟悉的液体涌进他的口腔。

拉莫斯抬头朝他眨了眨眼，将嘴里的东西咽下去，“好浓。”

而莫德里奇躺在床上，大口喘着气，含着笑意朝他伸手。

拉莫斯握住他的手搭在自己腰侧，抬头看着他舔了舔嘴唇，挪到床头翻找，“咦，润滑剂呢？”

莫德里奇懒懒的整个人陷在床垫里，高潮后仍然能触摸到体温的满足感让他不愿意动弹，只是反复摩擦着手下温度不低的皮肤，“你不在，我为什么要在家准备这种东西？”

拉莫斯忍耐住自己仅仅因为这句话所代表的信息而唤醒的兴奋，侧过身体压下去，和他交换了一个仍然略带腥甜的吻。莫德里奇对自己的味道兴致有限，作势拍了他一把，然后握住了他同样早已坚挺、前液已经润湿了顶端的阴茎，低声笑了。

“给你吸出来？”

拉莫斯挣扎了片刻，犹豫着说，“其实我带了些东西回来……”

莫德里奇眯起了眼睛，表情颇有些玩味，关于那个东方国家的各种香艳传说他也不是没有听说过，“啧。”

拉莫斯立刻解释，“我绝对没用过！但……呃啊……他们都说是好东西，嗯，也许你愿意试一试？”

莫德里奇揉了揉手里的睾丸，舌尖舔过嘴唇，看着拉莫斯随着他的动作脱口而出地呻吟和一脸的期待，莫名有些心悸，他点头，“去拿。”

拉莫斯傻笑着再一次吻他，在他手上又蹭了两下，然后迅速跳下床，甩着已经翘起的阴茎拉开他巨大的行李，在一堆没有邮戳的信件中找到了一个小瓶子。

莫德里奇半撑起身体，看拉莫斯将无色的油状液体滴在手上，试探地看着他。他点点头，分开了双腿，让自己已经释放过的阴茎，被两个人的体液弄得一团糟的体毛，以及那些更加隐秘的部位都完全暴露出来。

拉莫斯将手里的液体抹在他的会阴和肛门，试探了几次之后，手指小心地进入他的身体。

有一阵子没有进行这种活动的肛门稍有些抗拒，略微的不适让莫德里奇往后躲了躲，拉莫斯并不着急，他转动着手指，将手上更多的液体抹在柔软的肠壁上。

很快莫德里奇就理解了拉莫斯所谓“好东西”的意思，莫名的火热和空虚的渴望从他指尖触摸的部位一直燃烧到自己的脑子里，原本处于不应期的阴茎也再次坚硬起来，拉莫斯手指的转动和弯曲，更多的指节的进入，每一个动作都在他的脑海里数十倍地放大，从未到达过的冲动和渴望让他颤抖，前液不能抑制的滴出来。

拉莫斯的阴茎早就完全勃起，几乎数倍于他平静时，他抵着已经微微张开的后穴，龟头磨蹭着露出的那一点粘膜。

莫德里奇的胸口剧烈起伏着，发出一串难耐的呻吟声。

“进来。”

拉莫斯终于进入到他的身体里，他动作很慢，莫德里奇甚至能在脑海里组合他的阴茎是如何一点一点挤开内壁，一直顶到自己的直肠深处。久违的满足和令人战栗的渴望完全占据了他。他掐着拉莫斯的肩背，眼角发红，双腿环在对方腰上，连脚趾已经完全勾起。有些过载的兴奋让他几乎要崩溃，连呼吸都带着不成调的哭腔。

他模糊的理智徒劳地警告他这绝对不正常，但那一刻，他所有的触突都只能传递同一个信息。

“塞尔吉奥……”

拉莫斯当然意识到这有些过头，但同样被欲望冲昏了头脑的他只是抱紧莫德里奇，这一次他用了力，阴茎重重地碾过前列腺的位置，直接顶到了最深处。

莫德里奇尖叫着，整个腰腹贴上来，刚刚释放过的欲望跳动着拍到拉莫斯的腹肌上。而那些柔软湿润温暖的肠壁绞紧了侵入的坚硬物体，拒绝它的抽离。

拉莫斯的唇找到了他微微张开的嘴，贪婪地凑上去。

莫德里奇用力吸吮着碾上来的嘴唇和舌尖，唾液从嘴角挂出去，他几乎有些忘了呼吸，而轻微的缺氧又另他更加的兴奋。

拉莫斯扶着他的腰，几乎像是想要将睾丸也一同塞进他体内。

“卢卡……”

“别走……”

“老师……Lukita……”

“那里还要……”

两人的喘息和呻吟已经没有了逻辑，汇合着身体碰撞的声音，格外淫靡。

莫德里奇的整个身体都泛着红色，拉莫斯扶着他的腰，猛烈地进出着。

释放的时候莫德里奇的眼珠几乎转到了极致，他尖叫着，修剪后的指甲在拉莫斯背后划出几道痕迹，全身不受控制地颤栗。

拉莫斯几乎被他骤然收紧的后穴挤压得缴械，勉强控制住试图抽出来，但全身滚烫的莫德里奇掐着他的肩背，把他按向自己。

拉莫斯没来得及做任何理智动作，他直接射在了里面。

莫德里奇已经一丝多余的力气都没有了，勉强推了推完全压在他身上的拉莫斯，“你……先出来。”

拉莫斯动了动，让自己滑出来。

莫德里奇随着他的动作发出短促的轻哼声，呻吟着侧过身体趴在拉莫斯胸口，努力忽略从被操开的后穴流出的液体，“让我缓一缓。”

拉莫斯搂住他抚摸着他的头发，充满歉意的小声解释，“我不知道它那么……对不起。”

莫德里奇蹭了蹭他的胸，依然红着脸，“我没生气。”

“那这一次能不能……能不能不赶我走。”拉莫斯犹犹豫豫地说，“我保证不会给你惹事。”

“我没有要赶你走啊。”莫德里奇悄悄握住了他的手腕。

“他们都说你只是想要我给你画解剖图才想留下我。”

莫德里奇没有解释，只是收紧了手指，叹息道，“那为什么回来了？”

“因为我想明白了。”拉莫斯自顾自地傻笑，“我本来就愿意给你画嘛，而且……”拉莫斯理直气壮地说，“他们说的不对，你明明还想要和我上床。再说了，我想你了。”

“有件礼物，本来几年前就要给你。”莫德里奇看着他闪闪发光的眼睛，用另一只手拍了拍他气鼓鼓的脸颊，“可我现在没力气去拿，所以这一次你不许偷偷跑了。”

拉莫斯用胡茬蹭他的额头，“好。”

end

 

半句话番外：

《解剖学》初稿，莫德里奇、拉莫斯著。


End file.
